My Juvie
by thelowlifepunk
Summary: "I be back Gwen, I promise." That was the last I heard from my best friend Duncan. Seven years later a guy with the same name transfers to my school, but is he really the same person? Main pairing: Duncan/Gwen, with some Harold/Leshawna and Bridgette/Geof
1. Prologue: Goodbye

_**Kay, I just want everyone to know that even though I is starting a new story I will still try to work on Return of the Psycho, so yeah okay.**_

_**And remember: **_

**(bold print in parenthesis) = my comments**

_italicized print = character's thoughts_

(parenthesis in regular print) = character's comments

_**So here it is, My Juvie.**_

* * *

><p>"Come on Duncan we have to go now!" his mother called out. I looked my best friend in the eye, tears were trying to force their way out, but I had a strong hold on them. Duncan, the coolest and closest best friend to me was moving away.<p>

Duncan brushed past me to say goodbye to the rest of the gang: fist bumping Geoff, Eva, and DJ, high-fiveing Izzy, giving a nod to Bridgette, recieving a big hug from Owen and finally turning his attention back to me.

I looked down at the paved concrete street, _"This can't happen, it can't!" _I cried in my head, _"Why does he have to be taken from me!" _A hand clutched my shoulder, it didn't take Einstein to guess who it was. I looked up taking the advantage of seeing his blue eyes one last time.

"I'll be back," he said reassuringly, "even if it means coming back on my own, I will be back!" I started to cheer up, Duncan never went back on his word, whether it was diving into Bloody Creek (which by the way is called that due to the pieces of sharp broken glass at the bottom) to get DJ**'**s stuff rabbit, or taking one of Geoff's nasty dares, Duncan never ever went back on his word.

I smiled and attacked him with a hug. "You better," I said while those tears starting to pour out my eyes. He was surprised at first, but then returned the hug. When we broke apart he dug into his denim shorts pocket and fished out his rat's skull.

I gasped. This wasn't just some gross fossil that we found in the woods my first summer here, this was his lucky skull and I couldn't believe he was just giving it to me. I held up my hands "I can't have that! It's your lucky skull, you need it!" He grabbed one of my hands and placed it delicately in it, then curved my fingers, making my hand close.

"I know, but you need it more then I do," he said looking into my eyes directly and not removing his hands from my skull holding one, "keep this in your pocket, if your ever sad or miss me, just reach into your pocket and touch the skull, you'll know that I'll come back and cheer you up."

I wiped my tears with my free arm and sniffed, _"Why are you crying? He's going to come back! Sure school won't be the same, but over the summer you'll see him again!" _

His dad's car horn honked, signaling him to pick up the pace. We again looked at each other then we hugged tightly, not wanting to let go. Unfortunately that hug didn't last as long as I (and probably he) wanted it to. Something then clicked in my head. "Stay here!" I commanded him then I ran inside my house.

I burst in my room and frantically looked around. My eyes lit up when I saw my target on the dresser. My Alien Destroyers from Jupiternecklace, **(it's that necklace from Alien Ressur-eggiton, thing is I forgot what kind of necklace it is)** I've had this since I was seven when my dad took me to see Alien Destroyers from Jupiter. Even though it's nothing but cheap plastic that was given away for the audience, I treasured it.

I quickly ran back out just before Duncan was forcefully getting inside the bland yellow and wood paneled station wagon **(it's a kind of car, for those who aren't familiar with cars)**. "Duncan!" I shout. He turns and his expression quickly changes from surprise to bewilderment once he saw what I was holding.

I stopped in front of him and panted, trying to catch my breath. "Gwen, I can't have that, it's your..." "Your giving me something to never forget you, now I'm doing the same," I interrupted him, "wear this around your neck, that way you'll remember who your best friend is."

He took the necklace I held out and put it around his neck. "Gwen, I'll always remember who my best bud is, even if I get more friends," he said. "I'll never forget you, ever."

He held out his pinky, indicating a promise. I reached and wrapped my own pinky around his while he did the same. We looked at each other then once again hugging and then he got into his dad's car.

As his family drove off he poked his head out of the window, "I'll come back for you Gwen, and for the rest of you guys! I promise!" he shouted. We all waved at the car until it turned a corner and disappeared. I felt a hand once again clutched my shoulder, it was Bridgette's. "He'll be back, he promised, and you know Duncan never goes back on a promise no matter what," she told me.

I sniffed, _"She's right," _I told myself, _"You'll see him again." _

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SWEET PROLOGUE DONE! NOW ALL I HAVE TO DO IS CONTINUE! WHICH MIGHT BE HARD! WHAT EVERS, SEE YA!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1: Daily Routine

_**SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE (FOR THOSE OF YOU NEW TO MY WORK GET USED TO THIS :P) BUT I HAD TO FOCUS ON FINALS AND MY BIRTHDAY WAS A FEW DAYS AGO, SO YEAH NEW CHAPTER!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Wake me up, wake me up inside (I can't wake up), wake me up inside (save me), call my name and save me from the dark, (wake me up), bid my blood to run (I can't wake up), before I come undone, (save me) save me from the nothing..." <em>

I picked up my cell phone and pressed 'Ok'. "Hello?" I answered groggily. "Gwen are you still in bed?" Bridgette nearly screamed into my ear, "Do have any idea what time it is?" "Hm...no" "It's 7 freakin' 45, get up now!" I sprang out of bed and looked at my clock, sure enough Brig was right.

_ "_Shit," I muttered to myself, "Uh..Brig, can you call Leshawna and tell her to pick you up first." "Okay fine, but you better be ready when we get there, otherwise we're leaving." "Thanks Brig, see ya!"

I hung up and placed my phone on my dresser. _"What to wear, what to wear, aha!" _I thought to myself as I found my teal and white stockings. I grabbed a shirt with the same pattern as the stockings along with a pair of black shorts, boots and jacket.

After I was clothed I went back to my dresser and slipped on black fingerless gloves. Then I looked at myself in the mirror, my coal black eyes had dark circles underneath them and my black teal-streaked hair looked like I got four noogies **(don't act all wtf, you know what I'm talking about!)**. Quickly I brushed my mess of a hair and put it in a high ponytail then grabbed my silver dangling earrings.

A car horn honked scaring the shit out of me, and the rushed to the window. A yellow Porsche Carrera GT **(A convertible Porsche) **was at the curb accompanied with the driver, a big-built chocolate skinned girl with long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail with the help of a khaki colored scrunchy, her eyes were covered by cheateah print sunglasses, dark khaki hoop earrings hung from her ear lobes, with a buff colored T-shirt with oranges on the front and denim jeans that finished her look. The passenger was a skinny lightly tanned girl with long kinda shaggy blonde hair, pulled into a pony tail as well, wearing a light blue sweatshirt and denim colored capris. **(Yes both are wearing shoes, but Gwen can't see the shoes from her bedroom window :P) **

I opened my window and started yelling, "Brig, Leshawna, I'll be down in less than a minute!" "Were timing you then," Bridgette half teasingly and half seriously shouted back. In the speed of light I went back to my dresser to apply some makeup.

I painted some black eyeliner on my pallet **(another word for pale) **eyelids and rolled some teal lipstick on my lips. I took a good look at myself in the mirror. _"Almost perfect. I just needed to find my black choker and then I'm out of here!"_

As I dug through my accessory drawer (I only use my jewelry box for jewelry only!) I grabbed a hold of something hard. Curious, I pulled it out and gasped. It was the lucky rat skull.

I paused and stared at it for a bit. _"I'll be back Gwen, I promise..." _ Promise, that word kept repeating itself in my head, but soon dissolved when Leshawna honked again. I shook my head and picked out my choker and grabbed my purple spider-shaped backpack then rushed downstairs.

"Bye mom, bye Mike!" I yelled as I ran past the kitchen and out the door. I frantically stumbled across my lawn and jumped in the yellow car. "What's up girl?" a cheerful voice, aka Leshawna, greeted me. "Hey guys," I reply while adjusting myself to the correct seating position. Once I am Leshawna pulled away from the curb and onto the road.

"So what'd I get?" I asked Bridgette. She looked at the timer on her cellphone "A few seconds more than a minute, but since were kind enough not to leave our third amiga behind, we took the trouble to wait," Bridgette replied with a smile. I giggled and wrapped my arms around their necks, "You guys never left me behind and for that I'm appreciative." "You make it sound like were your parents or something," Leshawna piped in. We all laughed at that comment. It was true though, these two never did leave me, after I met both of them we stuck like glue.

Bridgette moved a street behind me eight years ago and I was the first person she befriended. She was shy and always mumbled and held her head low, so I helped her with her social skills by making her a Rotten Apple, or a member of the neighborhood kids' club The Rotten Apples. Over time she became more vocal and held her head higher then before. And after you-know-who left she comforted me and has since then stayed by my side.

Leshawna moved five doors down from me **(btw, that was Duncan's old house...) **a year after 'he' left. Bridgette was the one who introduced us, but we weren't quite on terms with each other. For one thing she was, and still is, a vocal person, while I prefer silence. She also, and again still is, a fashionista and used to hate my pre-goth looks. But I guess the one thing that we were against was Bridgette's attention toward one another. Eventually two months after meeting and semi-fighting another "problem" moved into our neighborhood and surprisingly we both found something in common: hatred toward Queen Bees **(can you guess what the problem is? hehe)**, and then before we knew it we were shaking hands.

"So Gwen..." Bridgette ever-so-slyly started, "Me, Geoff, Leshawna and Harold are going to see a movie this Saturday..." I knew where she was going with this. "And Noah said he might be interested..." "No," I cut in, "You guys how many times do I have to keep telling you I want to stay out of the dating service for a while, stop trying to set me up." "Oh come on girl, you've been away from Trent for about, three months? It's time you get back in the game," Leshawna said.

It was easy for both of them to agree on, neither of them had much trouble with their boyfriends. Geoff was the nicest guy in school, no scratch that, in the neighborhood! I would know that after being a Rotten Apple member with him for three years. Harold and Leshawna broke it off for half a year, but it was aching for both of them and they got back together immediately after realizing it!

As for me? Well, Trent is a great guy, but after a year of being with him he got a little too clingy. It wasn't an easy breakup, because afterwards he spread rumors that I was fucking this other guy at another school, and when you're the most adored man, almost every female believes you.

"Look, when I feel ready to date again I'll let you two know, otherwise stop trying to set up," I replied. Just as we pulled into the student parking lot Bridgette pointed something out, "What's that?" Confused I look down and unclenched my hand, gasping again. The rat skull! _"How in the...what the...oh" _It occurred to me then that I never put it down. "Hey isn't that that charm Duncan gave you?" Bridgette questioned. Just before I could answer a car horn honked. We all turned to see a red jeep pull up next to us.

The driver was a tanned young man with dark blue eyes, Kurt Cobane-like hair **(ya know, short, parted in the middle, bangs curled a bit)** that was covered by a light moss green and blue banded cowboy hat, a yellow seashell necklace and a white wife beater with an opened pink dress shirt that had rolled sleeves. In the passenger seat was a big, muscular mocha colored guy with coal black eyes, short chocolate hair with matching beard, wearing a white cap and a moss green T-shirt lined with white on the sleeves and collar. **(Again wearing pants and shoes, but Gwen doesn't have X-ray vision!)**

Bridgette lost intrest in my answer and got out of the car to greet Geoff with a semi-long kiss. Oh yeah, another thing I forgot to mention: Bridgette's a great friend and all, but when Geoff's around she ignores everything and makes out with him. Yeah he and her are one of those real life Romeo and Juliets.

Then the first bell rang, indicating everyone to hurry up before the second one rings, otherwise we're tardy. Quickly our pack walked into the doors, once inside Bridgette smooched Geoff goodbye and caught up with me while the rest of our little group rushed off to their first hours.

_'"Today was going to be another dull day, or was it?" _I thought, hey I like a little suspense.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As do I Gwen! :) Well this took longer then expected but hey, be greatful it's finally here! <strong>_

_**I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Fresh and Teletoon.**_


End file.
